Multiplayer
One new feature that SAS: 3 Zombie Assault has is multiplayer gameplay mode. You can easily access it from any level. To get to the multiplayer select screen, you need to start the game. You will need to go past the shop menu and equip menu. When you open up the "Start" menu, you will get three choices. "Play Co-Op Multiplayer" will give you three game mode options, once selected, will put you into a random game. "Play Private Match" allows you to host or join a match that uses a password. These are great for tournaments against friends or foes. All multiplayer matches will give you experience points, which then allow you to rank up. When playing multiplayer, you will be assigned a random mission. When you die in multiplayer, you're still in the game, unless you are the last player up. There will be a clock timer over your character, slowly ticking. Sometimes, the zombies that killed you will stop and wait near you until the time is up before trying to kill you again. Once the timer has finished ticking, you will get to respawn with full health, and the zombies that stopped to wait for your respawn will start chasing you again. If a Devastator kills you, it will very likely stop to wait for you to respawn while frequently pounding the ground and summoning Skeletons. If your whole squad dies at the same time, you and your team will all lose. You're also able to leave during a multiplayer match, without exiting out of the game. You'll bring up your equipment windows with the space key, and then go to the bottom right corner. Click "Leave Game", which will then bring you to the starting menu. Onslaught This game mode is like single player waves. It has a certain amount of waves per map. Onslaught uses one of each map from single player. Your goal in Onslaught is to survive oncoming waves of zombies. Enemy zombies will increase in difficulty the further you proceed in the match. The zombies will emerge from outside your barricades area, or, if you're on a big level, pot holes in the ground. The zombies will spawn in greater numbers. After every wave the zombies will stop for a few seconds, allowing you to reload and get to any power drops. Once you complete all the waves, your character will freeze. The screen will start turning white, and then it will take you to the after action screen. Purge This gamemode is only in multiplayer. It only takes place on the 2 largest maps, Verdammtenstadt and Black Isle. Your team has one objective in this game mode: Destroying zombie hives. The hives will spawn zombies-- don't ask about logic-- every few seconds. As the game progresses, the hives will begin spewing out harder enemies. Hives will take a lot of damage before going down, it's smart to use a heavy weapon of some sort. Once you take down a hive, a new one will spawn. You must keep destroying the hives before they spawn enough zombies to overwhelm your team. Eventually, when all the hives have been destroyed, your character will freeze, and the screen will start turning white. Then, you will be brought to the "after action" screen. Apocalypse In this game mode you are spawned in with your squad, where zombies will start attacking. Once they start though, they don't stop. The zombies will get harder and harder, and will be spawned faster and faster. Eventually zombies will be formed up into big crowds, chasing players. The best way to take care of mobs is to use an explosive. They will destroy a good section of a crowd. ( If you use a cyro grenade, it will freeze zombies, not kill them. Apocalypse mode, previously believed to be unbeatable, does have an end, however, only on the mobile version. Eventually zombies will stop spawning, though there will be many left, you can kill them all and beat it. Special Modes There are a few special modes in the multiplayer, but aren't gamemodes. Nightmare Nightmare mode can be played only in multiplayer. You still can choose from two types of matches (Multiplayer and Private Matches) but the game is five times harder than normal mode. This mode gives special experience which is the only way to get the last 10 levels of the game. Private Matches This was a long-awaited asset to the game. It allows groups of up to 4 to play a game with each other and can play with the each other over and over again, instead of having random people each game on Multiplayer. You can EITHER press the 'Start New Match' button and be given a code to send to your friends, OR you can create your own code by simply typing it in to the 'Enter Private Match ID' box in the middle. To join another persons private match you have to get their code to their game and then type it in to the 'Enter Private Match ID' box and you will join their game. Once your in the game there is a 'Copy To Clipboard' option in the top-right corner of the screen. This means you can just copy the game code in to your chat instead of having to type it out, and allows you to rejoin the same game without typing it over and over again. An interesting fact is if you just press the "Join Match" button without clicking in the field, you will join a match called "enter private match ID" and sometimes random people are there. Category:Browse Category:Useful Pages Category:Popular Pages Category:Strategy Guides Category:All Pages Category:SAS3